3 point 5 Party Corner: Kuipers' Party
by Ford1114
Summary: The Kuiper Belt Senshi are inviting the Puellas to their own party along with a few side-plots.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_YuYuGiDigiMoon_ and related works belong to Kanius. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners.

**A/N**: Halfway the month in _Kanius Production Abridged_, this is a 3.5 corner between House of Madoka and the upcoming fourth corner. It's short that is about the Kuiper Belt Senshi inviting the Puella magical girls to their party.

xxxxx

_**3.5 Party Corner: Kuipers' Party**_

_**Part 1**_

xxxxx

_**Tokyo/Megumi's Dojo/Universe-Character Corner**_

**(Cue Sword Art Online – **_**Everyday Life**_**)**

In a peaceful day, it is now between morning and noon at a Japanese dojo. Standing outside of the place are six magical girls: Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi/Ouma/Keido, Sayaka Miki, Kyoko Sakura/Tsukishima, Mami Tomoe, and newcomer Nagisa Momoe.

They are the owners of the _House of Madoka_ from NYC, which they did a grand opening around Halloween last year with the heroes, villains and other wonderful characters. Of course the infamous villains once took over at midnight, but the Puellas and the heroes save the day by reclaiming the night venue. As of today, they want to relax of a certain group inviting them to their small party.

"Look at this place, guys!" Sayaka said in amazement.

Mami comments at the place, "It feels peaceful to stop by."

Kyoko is giving in the peaceful atmosphere, "Okay, I guess I need less action for once."

"This is what we come here guys, the Kuiper Belts Senshi have invited us in returning the favor." Madoka reminded them.

As the Puellas enter the dojo, they are greeted by the owner of the Japanese dojo: a young woman with long red hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a white shirt and dark blue hakama.

She greets them with a friendly smile and speaks in a Nagoya (country-like) accent. "Good day, ladies. Karin and her friends have been waiting for you." She points to a door behind her.

The doors slid open revealing the Kuiper Belt Senshi: Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna, Taylor West/Sailor Eris, Christina Denton/Sailor Orcus, Tyra Vanderbilt/Sailor Varuna, Helena Fernandez Souza/Sailor Quaoar, Jami Waziri/Sailor Ixion, Dimitri Ishida & Faith the Patamon, and Athena Osaka-Ishida & PinkPatamon.

Karin welcomes the Puellas, "We're glad you accepted our invite, girls. Karin welcomed the Puellas."

"Hope having our party at our instructor's dojo is ok with you?" Christina reassured.

Madoka smiles, "That's fine!"

Homura does not say anything.

Athena excitedly cries, "Wow, they're all here!"

Helena notices Nagisa, "Oh, there's someone new with them?"

Jami lifts her glasses, "She looks like she's about Athena's age."

"Yep, her name is Nagisa Momoe." Mami introduced the little white-haired girl.

Sayaka comment, "She's new to our team."

Nagisa looks at Athena, "Hello there!"

Tyra then said, "Wonder which of them would be my counterpart? I hear it's Kyoko."

Kyoko talks to Tyra, "That's me."

Taylor said, "Y'all will like the peaceful setting here. Megumi-sensei, shall we take them inside?"

"Why yes we should. I have tea ready for all of us. There's plenty to do and the girls..." Megumi remembers Dimitri & Faith. "... and the two gentlemen to do."

Karin follows the lead, "Right this way, guys. Don't worry we have all day. This is our little party get-together."

Christina cries out, "We have all the time in the world!"

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

The Kuipers, Dimitri & Faith, and Megumi lead the Puellas inside the dojo. The Puellas look around the nice looking dojo with the classy decorum. Athena & PinkPatamon walk close to Nagisa as the little ones chat.

Madoka looks at her surroundings, "Wow, it looks nice!"

Karin feels thankful of that comment, "It's very nice, Madoka. Megumi-sensei likes her dojo being... more traditional."

Homura becomes relaxed, "Finally, it's time I needed a drink."

Taylor said to Homura, "Megumi-sensei makes really great tea."

Mami is sitting down, "Same here, you are feeling tired from work"

"Not just that, but I form a connection with..." Homura begins to shudder, "Shu's older sister lately."

Jami is shocked, "Wait, by Shu's older sister? You don't mean..."

"Mana? That yandere?" Christina confirmed her suspicion.

Homura slightly answers, "Yes, me and Mana begin to bond that she blocks my way of spending time with my Madoka."

Madoka interjects, "Now now Homura, you two can play nice. I did have a good friendship with Inori."

Nagisa said to Athena and PinkPatamon, "I'm Nagisa Momoe, what's your name?"

Athena answers to Nagisa, "I'm Athena Osaka-Ishida and this is my Digimon, PinkPatamon."

PinkPatamon greets, "Pleasure to meet you."

The Kuipers and Puellas sit down around a long tea table. Megumi walks in with a tray with tea and tea cups assorted together.

Megumi said with a bright expression, "Here y'all go. Hope y'all like my green tea, ladies! Oh, and you two gentlemen!"

Dimitri and Faith both said, "Glad you remembered us, ma'am."

Mami sips some tea, "It tastes good and healthy for nutrition."

Christina sips her tea, "Ahh yeah, it really relaxes me. I need it after every training session with Megumi-sensei."

"Did you know it had to take me, Christina, and Karin together just to tag Megumi-sensei?" Taylor said.

Helena comment, "I don't think even I could handle her in a duel."

Tyra adds, "I could if given the opportunity."

Jami narrows her eyes, "Oh I'd like to see you try, Tyra."

Megumi sips her tea and giggles, "I don't mean to brag, but Miss Karin, Taylor, and Christina are my best students. They work very hard. It's just that I've been practicing kendo and kobudo since I was a child. Far longer than these gals have."

"That's nice to hear from the Kuipers being your students, Megumi." Mami said to the instructor.

Megumi said to Mami, "Indeed and I'm very proud of them. I trust them enough to help instruct my other students if I can't make it.

Sayaka then ask, "I wonder something, where are the other senshi like Sailor Moon and Mercury?"

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Caverns**_

Upon arriving at the mouth of a cavern far from the Amazon Kingdom, the Sailor Senshi (the main nine) cautiously walked into it. Sailor Mercury was leading the way using her visor to scan the perimeters and trace the Amazon Duel Monsters' locations.

"Are you sure this is the specific cave Athenamon mentioned?" Sailor Jupiter asked, carefully looking around the cavern walls.

"Yes, we took the exact direction she gave us," Sailor Mercury replied, checking her visor to check for the Amazons' energy signals. "Whoever captured them didn't give away their names."

Sailor Venus scoffed. "Whoever took our Amazon pals are gonna pay! I'll personally kick their butts if I have to!"

"Don't hog up the fun, Venus," Sailor Uranus added with a cool and confident smirk. "Neptune and I would love to get our licks in, too."

"Licks you say," Sailor Neptune winked playfully to Uranus. "Not so subtle with your wording, dear."

"C'mon, you three, let's focus," Sailor Saturn said.

Just then, Sailor Mercury paused as her visor picked up a collection of energy signals confined into one vicinity. The blue-haired female beckoned her colleagues over and raced ahead leading them on.

"Is it them?" Sailor Moon asked.

Sailor Mars added. "Looks like it..." She gasped. "I'm getting dark vibes, guys. It's likely a trap, so let's be careful." She advised her colleagues.

After running down the path, they arrived in a rather spacious area with torches lit around the walls. Mercury quickly pointed up and confirmed her visor's findings. The Senshi sighted the Amazon Duel Monsters all hanging from the ceiling and binded by sticky-looking ropes. Amongst the Amazon Duel Monsters captured: Amazoness Swordswoman (the clan leader), Amazoness Chainmaster, Amazoness Archer, Amazoness Paladin, Amazoness Fighter, Amazoness Sage, Unfriendly Amazon, Amazoness Blowpiper, Amazoness Trainee, and a handful of other Amazoness (such as the Amazoness Archers and Amazoness Scouts).

"We finally found them!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "Lady Swordswoman and her sisters!"

"Yes, but take heed of Sailor Mars' warning," Sailor Pluto reminded them. "Be vigilant of any traps the enemy might spring forth."

With that, the Sailors scaled the walls and prepared to cut the ropes hanging the Amazons. Sailor Moon pulled off her tiara and prepared to cut Swordswoman free.

"On my mark, ready...!" Before Moon could finish, shadows quickly sprang out from holes all over the wall.

"Look out!" Mars shouted, turning her flaming arrows at the incoming interlopers.

"Decided to come out and fight?!" Venus cried out, flinging her chains at an unsuspecting enemy and tying him up. She swung the enemy around and slammed him into a wall. "Who goes there?!" She saw the enemy was someone dressed in a black ninja gear. "A ninja?"

"Behind you, Venus!" Jupiter roared as another similar ninja materialized behind Venus with a sword ready to behead the blonde. She bumrushed the second ninja, catching him with a punch that sent him flying into a wall.

"Thanks, Jupiter!"

The ninja duo quickly vanished behind ninja smoke and reappeared good as new on a platform.

"Just who the hell are you?!" Uranus demanded.

"Makes sense you don't recognize us with these masks on," the ninja duo both said as they ripped their masks off. "Remember us? The Rajita Shinobi duo! Xian-Yuio and Ravan!"

Moon sweatdropped, chuckling modestly. "No idea who you two are!"

Xian-Yuio and Ravan both facefaulted.

"They're the Rajita ninjas a few of us encountered," Mars said. "Relax, we got them outnumbered."

"I wouldn't say that, Princess Mars," a calm voice exuding arrogance chimed in.

The Sailors turned to their right to find the source of the voice. The voice belonged to none other than Kuiiza, one of the former Rajita generals.

"It's Kuiiza!" Saturn sighted the conniving general, who had been a previous enemy during the Rajita invasion on Earth.

"But, I thought Yusuke and his friends kill him!" Venus exclaimed.

Mars rolled her eyes. "Bad guys never stay dead, what do you expect?"

"Let our friends go, Kuiiza!" Jupiter demanded, throwing a lightning blast at him.

Kuiiza evaded the blast and whistled out to his assailants. The Senshi turned around as a behemoth crashed through the wall behind them.

"Kujiko, pulverize them!" Kuiiza commanded the hulk-sized alien.

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus, the powerhouses of the team, intercepted Kujiko from attacking the others. Jupiter grabbed Kujiko's left arm and Uranus swept off his feet with a kick. Jupiter then tossed Kujiko over her shoulder and slammed him down.

As the other Senshi backed off, a slot machine popped out and out from it came a digitized alien that zapped around them like a lightning bolt laughing like a crazed maniac. Mercury neutralized him by catching him in her mini-computer and sending him back back into the slot machine.

"Ugh, it's that video game nutcase that trapped me, Jupiter, Uranus, and Neptune!" Venus shouted.

"Is this a reunion of the Rajita scumbags we faced?!" Uranus exclaimed.

"You got that right!" Came another voice. This one came from a tall lanky alien that had characteristics of Fifth Espada Nnoitra Gilga, minus the Hollow features and with green skin. He swiftly charged forward with a giant axe-like weapon.

Saturn jumped forward and countered the tall, lanky alien's strike. "Vipris!" She glared him down in his snake-like eyes and growled.

"We meet again, you Lolita Goth bitch!"

"Couldn't you be any less crude, Vipris? My word, they're still ladies," a calmer voice chided the lanky individual.

The voice belonged to a tall, green-haired effeminate man with features of Eighth Espada Szayelaporro Granz.

"Toad!" Mercury glared at him with disgust.

Moon and her colleagues watched another large behemoth with characteristics of a gorilla and Tenth Espada Yammy Llargo.

"Babbi!" Pluto cried out.

A devilish girl's giggle was heard. Emerging from behind Babbi was a small girl with long dark hair, olive skin, and wearing dark leather gear.

"Ugh, I believe that's the bitch that abused our dear Sailor Quaoar!" Mars cried out. "I believe her name's Kitoss." She aimed her arrow for the aforementioned alien.

Suddenly, a black mist poured from the ground and nearly engulfed the Sailor Senshi. The Sailors spread out avoiding the aging mist. From out of the smoke, a pair of skeletal hands and a skull emerged.

"Revenant!" Venus recalled her encounter with the skeleton general.

The Rajita warriors assembled together and faced the Senshi's direction.

"What do you think of my team, Senshi?" Kuiiza chortled evilly while clapping his hands. "Admit it, I put quite an effective team together! Since you've managed to reform over some of our cohorts to your side, consider us the _**Opposed Rajita**_!"

"Wait until we tell Nagah about this," Moon muttered, quickly pointing up the Opposed Rajita. "We demand to release our Amazon friends!"

"Screw this noise. Let's just take these jerks down and take out friends outta here," Mars readily threw her scroll at the ledge the Opposed Rajita stood on.

The scroll ignited an explosion that blew up the rock formation. The Opposed Rajita spread out and hid behind the smoke cloud. Sailor Neptune used her Aqua Mirror to seek out the Opposed Rajita and spotted Babbi in plain sight first.

"Found one!" Neptune announced.

Hearing her partner out, Sailor Uranus summoned her Space Sword and slashed Babbi with it. Jupiter and Kujiko crossed paths. Mars fired a fire arrow at Kitoss' direction, which exploded and lit the alien girl's butt on fire. Saturn swung down and chopped Vipris' weapon in half with her Silence Glaive. Pluto took on the Rajita Shinobi duo. Moon hit Kuiiza with a Sailor Moon Kick.

Amidst the fighting, Toad dispatches nine robotic insects that fly over into the smoke cloud. The nine insects land on each Senshi and bite them. Unbeknownst to the Sailors, the insects collect blood samples and fly back to Toad. Toad chortled evilly and gathered his robot insects in a jar.

"Splendid work, my little friends," Toad smirked fiendishly. "Lord Kuiiza, we have what we need." He dashed over and helped Kuiiza up.

"Did you make sure to collect samples from the Amazons before the Senshi came, too?"

"Yes while they were still unconscious."

"Perfect, let's depart," Kuiiza grinned evilly. He beckoned over to the Opposed Rajita. "Colleagues, let us retreat!"

With that, the Opposed Rajita members withdrew from the Senshi and amassed with Kuiiza.

"We'd love to play with you longer, but we have other matters to attend to. We will see each other again!" Kuiiza declared, winking to them. With a snap of his fingers, he and the Opposed Rajita vanished.

"Ah, just when it was getting good!" Venus whined.

"Why leave now?" wondered Saturn.

"I overheard that Toad freak say something about we have what we need," Neptune added.

"Doesn't matter now, guys," Mars shook her head. "Sailor Moon, we came to free our Amazon friends."

Nodding, Sailor Moon readied her disc and cut Amazoness Swordswoman's ropes. Mars freed Amazoness Archer. Venus pulled Amazoness Chainmaster down. Jupiter blasted the ropes holding Amazoness Fighter and jumped up catching the warrior. Mercury captured Amazoness Paladin in a bubble and carried her down. Uranus carried Unfriendly Amazon from the ceiling. Neptune picked Amazoness Blowpiper from the ceiling and descended carrying the Amazon. Saturn carried Amazoness Trainee down. Pluto freed Amazoness Sage. Moon free the remaining Amazoness Archers and Scouts.

Swordswoman woke up and rubbed her head. "Thank you, Sailor Moon and Sailor Senshi. We owe you."

"Nothing to it," Moon replied genuinely. "You helped us when we needed the most."

"Did you guys know it was those Rajita creeps?" Venus asked.

"Yes, but our capture came too quick we couldn't make out most of their faces."

"Say, did any of y'all feel something prick you? Like some mosquito came and bit you?" Uranus asked her colleagues as they all nodded in unison. "So, it wasn't just me."

"I barely felt it while I was wrestling with Kujiko," Jupiter said.

Mars checked a small insect bite on her right leg. "It got me on my leg. This is getting too suspicious, guys."

"C'mon, let's go and take you back to Lady Athenamon," Moon said as she noticed Pluto looking uneasy. "Pluto?"

"Oh, yes, let's go."

The Senshi and Amazons headed out of the cavern to return to the Amazon Kingdom.

xxxxx

_**Away from the caverns**_

While the Opposed Rajita recollected themselves, Kuiiza and Toad meet with a red-skinned female humanoid that looks like Sailor Moon; the creature despite having Moon's appearance had a devious look and wearing revealing black leather attire.

Toad handed the jar containing his robot insects.

"We've collected blood samples from the Senshi, Igasu," Toad addressed her.

Igasu grinned deviously as she eyed the Senshi's blood inside the insects. "Did you get samples from those Amazons?"

"Blood and sweat samples. We have all we need."

Chuckling evilly, Igasu raised the jar over her head. "Great! Now let us move forward with Lady Charon's new project!"

xxxxx

_**Tokyo/Megumi's Dojo/Universe-Character Corner**_

**(Cue Sword Art Online – **_**With My Friend**_**) **

Back at the traditional dojo.

Karin answers to Sayaka, "They were supposed to make it but they had a last minute mission."

"Something about rescuing their Amazon friends in the Digital World. Some bad guys captured them and the Senshi are off to save them." Dimitri explained.

Karin comment, "Sailor Moon and the others feel they owe it to the Amazons."

Sayaka said, "I see, I'm sure they'll save them."

Christina nods at the cyan-haired girl, "Sure they will. They always save the day."

Kyoko interjects with a snide tone, "Yeah, Homuless has had her fun."

Homura leers at Kyoko, "Excuse me, I live with my adopted mother, Haruka Ouma/Keido."

"Well, Sayaka recently pairs up with an older girl who has bigger boobs than me." Kyoko muttered with slight jealousy.

Sayaka snaps at the red-haired girl, "What's that suppose to mean Kyoko?!"

Mami calms the situation, "Please don't be rude, Kyoko, your making our friends nervous."

"Whoa, I'm feeling tension here." Taylor senses it.

Jami does not mind, "Not really it's fine."

Helena knows this information, "Wait, Sayaka is in a relationship with someone? And a girl? Now you have my interest."

Tyra smirks, "You're not making us nervous. Hell, I'd say I'm more crude than your friend Kyoko."

"That's so nice Sayaka is in a relationship with a girl. Because... well..." Helena looks at Tyra, blushes, and takes Tyra's hand, "We're in a relationship, too."

Tyra grasps Helena's hand, "Yeah, we're a couple. Older girl you say? There's only a two year difference between me and Hel. I'm the older one."

Helena smiles, "It doesn't change our love for each other."

Sayaka explains to the Kuiper lesbian couple, "I say there's a three year gap between us. Her name is Ayase Shinomiya, and by the look of our relationship, something about her body and legs, the way we are different species. I'm a ningyo (mermaid in japanese) magical girl while Ayase's human."

"Ayase is a nice name. She must treat you well then." Helena said to Sayaka.

Kyoko is seen grumbling that she will be left out.

Tyra looks at Kyoko, "What's your problem?"

Madoka nervously chuckles, "Um, Kyoko. Why don't you go outside for a bit."

Kyoko smirks at Madoka, "Fine by me, pinkie. I'll just be walking off."

Megumi giggles at Kyoko, "Feel free to roam anywhere in the dojo as long as you don't break anything."

The red haired magical girl stands up to leave the area to walk outside of the place.

"I wonder what we do next?" Mami asked.

Nagisa wonders, "Any food I like to eat and share like cheesecake?"

Christina gives a bright smile, "There's plenty of things to do! Megumi-sensei's got board games!"

Taylor said, "Maybe we can show you demonstrations of what we learned with Megumi-sensei."

"Sounds like an idea. We'll show you how we practice." Karin said.

Athena childishly shouts, "Oh, cheesecake! Cheesecake!"

Faith shouts, "I call it first!"

PinkPatamon growls, "No, me first, porky!"

"Who are ya calling porky?!" Faith offended.

"You! You're future self is less chubby than you!" PinkPatamon cried out.

Athena and Dimitri calm their Digimon partners down.

"Why, yes we have plenty of cheesecake and cookies for us, especially you little ones." Megumi said to all.

Athena happily cries out, "YAY!"

Tyra watches Kyoko leave.

"Be back. I'll keep an eye on little feisty red." Tyra said.

"Don't get too confrontational with her." Helena suggested.

Tyra kisses Helena, "I won't."

Karin smiles, "We're off to a great start, aren't we?"

The Kuipers and Puellas continue their casual conversation while Megumi leaves to bring out desserts.

**(End Theme)**

xxxxx

**A/N**: Part 1 is done with the party being peaceful. Homura and Sayaka are paired up with two girls from _Guilty Crown_ since I did a crossover fic of it. Seeing this reminds of the canon couples in Puella Magi.

-Madoka x Homura – Mana x Homura

-Kyoko x Sayaka – Ayase x Sayaka

Apparently, the main Senshi are rescuing the Amazon Duel Monsters from an alien race called the Rajita, or at lease those that remain evil. One of them gets their blood samples for a secret project.

This mini corner has 3 parts. Part 2 will focus on a group of villains.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Part two is done with this is my fav out of all in this mini-corner.

xxxxx

_**3.5 Party Corner: Kuipers' Party**_

_**Part 2**_

xxxxx

_**Tokyo/Ward 24/Universe-Character Corner**_

In another scene, it shows a towering headquarters that look like an X-Seed 4000. This is the place of GHQ, known as the Global Health Quarantine. Japan's heroes alongside the Undertakers have their experience with GHQ before, but are currently kept in a low profile. GHQ has acquaintance with the WHO organization and is a rival competitor to CainCorp, but they also serve the higher-ups called Da'ath, an ancient organization that was thought to be defunct.

Inside their headquarters called Ward 24 shows the War Room, the command center where strategies and battles are plan out in the monitors. There are two adolescent figures. One is a dark version of Madoka Kaname with long pink hair (alongside pigtails) and a black dress named the Kriemhild Gretchen holding a plushie bear named Lots-o-Huggin Bear (Toy Story 3). The other is a platinum-blond haired boy with a white robe and black outfit named Yuu Grand, the envoy of Da'ath. Yuu is one of the top students in his class and has early work experience/internship with GHQ, he is also the son of the Paradais duo.

Both are talking to three infamous anime villains at the screens: Ribbons Almark (Gundam 00), Nobuyuki Sugou (GCLK/Sword Art Online), and Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill la Kill).

"It has been honor to get to know you, boy." Ribbons firmly said.

Sugou gives a smug expression to respond, "What better way to form a partnership with the ones that control this quarantine organization."

Ragyo chortles, "Indeed, back in my high school days, I have gotten acquainted with your mother. She's quite cruel as me."

"Thank you for the compliments." Yuu replies to the three villains, "You three can be the triumvirate of my _extraordinary_ organization."

Ribbons nods at the blond-haired boy, "Then we shall keep in touch then."

The anime villains then log out of the screens.

"Wow, we have some more friends coming by." Kriemhild said before she turns to to Lotso with a pleasant smile and pat his head, "I took good care of you, my teddy bear."

Lotso shows his gratitude, "Thanks for saving me in the dumpster, you are a much better owner for my evilness."

The Da'ath duo then sees a young girl with a dog-like plushie, their names are Seryu Ubiquitous & Koro (Akame ga Kill), walking by to greet them.

Seryu is holding Koro while bowing to the duo, "Thank you for the hospitality! Makoto Waltz Segai is treating me well with my abilities!"

As Seryu & Koro walks away, they pass by another older person with a mustache and lab coat walking towards the Da'ath duo. He is Shuichiro Keido, the head of the Anti-Bodies.

"Masters, our _mythological_ guests have arrived." Keido said to the two leaders.

"Send them in." Yuu ordered.

**(Cue Dark Music - **_**Nest of Fiends**_** – AdrianvonZiegler)**

The legends are indeed true, the first batch of these myth guests are Jotunheim and the Evil Gods.

One is a muscular demon lord that looks like Pyrrhon (Kid Icarus: Uprising) with the face of Akuma (Street Fighter). He is Surtur, the fiery ruler of Muspelheim.

Another is a spider goddess with white hair and light purple skin alongside the arachnid body below her waist that is Lolth from Dungeons & Dragons. She represents Svartalfheim, home of the Dark Elves.

Next is a gargantuan dragon that looks like the Queen Black Dragon (Runescape) and Sindragosa (Warcraft) with antlers similar to the Nidhogg (Age of Mythology). She is the Nidhogg, the mother of dragons and chews the roots of Yggdrasil.

Finally is a towering giant with earthly black skin akin to Kronos from Age of Mytholgy with a rocky beard. Obviously he is Kronos, the Titan that fought Zeus and his brothers around the Titanomachy before sealed in Tartatus.

"You four are looking well, how are you doing?" Yuu 'politely' asked them.

Surtur feels distrustful to the Envoy of Da'ath, "Hmph, I don't know if I can trust you, child. I just got engaged to the spider lady."

Lolth smiles on the other hand, "Yes, I have quite the husband. Despite my affection on Loki, he can have Mist whenever he wants."

The Nidhogg mutters, "This entire contraption makes my size feel uncomfortable."

"At least I'm already free to show off my mighty strength." Kronos boasted.

Lotso observes the size of the Evil Gods, "They sure look intimidating."

Alongside the evil gods for getting the group's attention are four young women walking like some girls hanging-out group that are the Erinyes.

One has auburn hair with freckles and light gray armor named Reginleif. Formerly Sigrun's friend, unlike in canon verse where Reginleif is brainwashed by Mist, Reginleif is shown willingly to be an Erinye in the corner verse.

Another is a blond-haired girl with pigtails akin to Kyoko from _Is This a Zombie?_ and wears a blood red crown with spikes and blood red/lilac armor. She is Rota and is the counterpart of Skuld.

Another looks like Valkyrie Skogul, but has long navy blue hair and light violet skin similar to a night elf from _Warcraft_. She has opal white eyes. Geirskogul is her name and is a dark clone.

Finally is a girl that looks like Excella Gionne from Resident Evil. Her name is Geiravor.

"Guys, I don't know if we meet up to this location. What is this all about?" Reginleif questioned with unsureness.

"It can be quick, after all, I spy on Skogul spending time with a thai boy." Geirskogul then becomes infatuated, "This is love at first sight."

"Good luck with that, because I once dated some random male in a swing, then we have sex in an abandoned apartment before I chopped his private part and murder him." Rota gives a slasher smile since recall doing this bait act, "Haha! Another of my kill list!"

The Erinyes are spooked out by Rota's behavior.

"You're creeping me out, asylum lunatic.." Geiravor feels unsettled.

"Yes, have your girl talk, but the meeting is not complete without four more people." Yuu gives a smug smile to the group, "The green-haired trickster that makes Kaiba jealous, his enchantress doxy, Deathwing the Destroyer, and the Set animal with an aardvark nose."

**(Cue Viking Music –**_** Jotunheimr**_** – AdrianvonZiegler)**

As Yuu finished introducing them, Loki, Mist, Fafnir, and Seth arrived in the facility. They were none too pleased with Yuu introducing them. Mist, in particular, despises the way Yuu introduced her.

"Come now. My hair isn't that green." Loki responded to the snide compliment.

Mist has a cross look, "Watch your tongue who you call doxy, boy!"

Fafnir growls, "My name is Fafnir and don't you forget it."

Seth snarls, "I don't have an aardvark nose."

"You best show us some respect." Mist glares at Yuu.

"Oh, boy, excuse me, milady Mist. I didn't realize you cared so much what anyone calls you." Yuu then gives a smug grin that further irks Mist.

"You..." Mist angrily muttered.

Loki calms down Mist, "Forget it, mistress. We're here for important concerns."

Mist scoffs, "So be it."

Surtur has a wary eye on the smug snake that is Yuu.

The fire lord thinks with his arms cross, _"I'm not sure Loki and his entourage should trust that boy. No, he's more than just a boy."_

Yuu Grand has everyone gathered in the quarters.

"If I may have your attention." Yuu clears throat and smiles, "Since you're here, I have a proposal to make. Jotunheim and Evil Gods alike, I propose you unite with my organization, known as Da'ath. With us united, we'll strike against those so-called heroes this coming New Years Eve. We have 12 months of prep time on our side."

"And it is that time to make use with new allies. Tehehe." Kriemhild Gretchen giggled.

"Indeed new allies, Kriemhild, and we'll have acquired enough before New Years Eve." Yuu agreed with the end result.

Keido adds about his purpose, "If I stand correctly, I am on their side due to holding a grudge of a boy's father."

"And his name is none other than Shu Ouma." Yuu mentions, which make Mist recall her fight with him and Inori, alongside Loki fought Gai and Mana in House of Madoka, "That, in case you recall, we are the one that observe last year's Halloween. You know, the one that Jotunheim team up with my parents? In refreshing your memories, I did revive your alternate selves and they truly respect my pedestal. Heh."

"I heard that is going well?" Surtur raised an eyebrow.

Yuu replies to Surtur, "Quite well."

Rota mutters, "If only we appear so I can kill somebody."

"I remember in my visions." The Nidhogg said before turning to Fafnir with a smirk, "Speaking of which, how is your time maltreating my spawn?"

Fafnir answers to Nidhogg, cackling, "Malefor the fool is paying for the price for his disobedience. He'll be begging me to release him from his punishment chamber."

Loki and Mist are instantly reminded of their encounters with the Lost Kingdom crew. Loki hasn't forgotten Gai mocking his pride. Mist seethes having been beaten by the boy and his lover.

"How could we forget? That's still fresh on our minds." Loki comment about it.

Mist growls, "You insolent brat. You didn't need to remind us."

"But, since you did revive our alternate selves, I must say you're not so bad, boy." Loki said in regardless.

Mist turns to her master, "Don't give him too much credit, Loki."

Yuu then insults to Mist, "Oh you're quite the drab, mistress."

"What?!" Mist yelled.

"Enough, Mist. Calm down." Loki said to the mistress.

Yuu gives a snake-like smirk, "Better listen to your master, witch." The Envoy of Da'ath produces a traditional styled Japanese map, "Take this."

Yuu makes the map floating over to Mist.

Mist gazes over it, "A map for what?"

"You don't have to bring your own armies aside from Loki's two animal sons-." Yuu explained and turns to Seth, " -and your strongest minions, because we already have ours filled."

Yuu then explains more, "But this map is that you and your Erinye team are going to free the juggernauts: the Bijuus. ALL nine of them and not just three that you picked during the second Ragnarok."

"These giant monsters are not based off the overrated ninja franchise you know." Kriemhild comment about reminding a certain anime.

Yuu further taunts Mist, "And your team has to do it without outside help. If you succeed, then one of our new members will make some kind of 'God robe'."

The other Erinyes then have this to say.

Reginleif begins to reconsider, "Please Mist, you don't have to listen to him. Just throw away the map."

"Can we just do this already?" Rota gives an annoying look.

Mist stands up from her post and keeps hold of the map.

"What will you do, witch?" Fafnir questioned Mist.

Loki has a serious look, "So, you've decided to go."

Mist is hesitant at first, but she turns around to her group, "Erinyes, get ready. We will depart and locate these Bijuu."

Yuu has a snake-like smile, "Ehehe, good choice, harlot."

Mist growls at Yuu's scathing remark. The Erinyes tell Mist to ignore Yuu and prepare to escort her out.

Kriemhild giggles devilishly and say to Yuu, "You really know how to get under her skin, love."

"Yeah, she's _rreally_ going to have her hands full without breaks." Yuu replied to the dark Madoka before he turns to the rest of Jotunheim, "As the rest, you are dismiss to return to your realms or at least look around Ward 24. I am trying to be 'nice' unlike the doxy."

Nidhogg shrugs, "Eh, I will be leaving anyway, lamb."

The Nidhogg disappears while Kronos decides to leave as well.

Lolth said to Surtur with an alluring tone, "Come my dear, let's at least look more at this place."

"Fine." Surtur grumbled.

"I'll take a glance over this sanctuary from the outside." Fafnir responded.

Surtur and Lolth leave the war room as Fafnir flies out to check over Ward 24's exterior, Seth leaves to look around the facility with the others. That leaves Yuu, Kriemhild, Keido, Loki, and Lotso left.

"Hah! The meeting is becoming smaller." Lotso cried out.

Keido ask the envoy of Da'ath, "Anything else you like to say to the trickster god?"

"Why yes, "Yuu said and turns to Loki, "You can also bring the armor that makes you the lord of all realms."

Hearing this mentions the armor use in Ragnarok in attempting to conquer the Nine Realms. It is also rumored that the soul of the primordial Jotun, Ymir, resides inside the armor.

"I was intending to wear that armor, boy. And you will see what a god can do." Loki firmly answered.

Yuu nods, "Very good, you made the wise choice."

Everything is going as plan for Da'ath to form an alliance with these mythological evildoers. The Valkyries and their allies are going to be in for a surprise.

xxxxx

**A/N**: That's the second part with a villain episode.

(For those that remember the post credits in House of Madoka) Yuu (Guilty Crown) is making his starting preparations for his organization. Not only are some anime villains (which Ribbons, Oberon, and Ragyo are complete monsters to begin with) and an evil teddy bear, but Jotunheim of Norse Mythology.

You can see here that unlike in _Guilty Crown: Lost Kingdoms_ where Yuu is polite/affably evil to Jotunheim (at least the alternate selves), here he is shown to be faux affably evil/smug snake.

Besides Jotunheim, this marks the early bird cameos/minor spoilers of the Erinyes lead by Mist (obvious evil counterparts of the Valkyries) and the Evil Gods (Seth, Kronos..) that they will appear later on in _Valkyrie's Advent_.

And what's that Japanese map says, it's to free all of the Bijuus. No not the ones from Naruto, but made-up ones (besides Shukaku and Kyuubi (not officially named Kurama)) at that time where many fans thought of it before they officially revealed.

Last part we'll do.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Here is the last part of the mini corner.

xxxxx

_**3.5 Party Corner: Kuipers' Party**_

_**Part 3**_

xxxxx

_**Tokyo/Megumi's Dojo/Universe-Character Corner**_

Back at the peaceful Megumi's dojo, Megumi has already arrived in bringing food while the small party goes well. Nagisa, Athena & PinkPatamon are eating cheesecake.

Mami and Christina are seen playing a board game called, _Apples to Apples_.

Mami is holding her cards, "I haven't played this game for quite some time."

Christina is holding her cards as well, "Me either. My mom and I used to play this when I was very little. Playing this with ya takes me back."

xxxxx

Outside, Madoka, Homura, and Sayaka are awed of seeing Taylor demonstrating her skills from the lessons taught by Megumi.

Madoka clapping, "Wow, that looks great!"

"All those training and the kendo, that reminds us guys that we just gotten side-power ups based on samurais." Sayaka reminds her two friends.

"After we went through some trial like the Sailor Senshi did when they were once shinobi." Homura recalls that recent experience.

Taylor takes a bow for Madoka, Homura, and Sayaka.

"Thank you, thank you! But y'all haven't seen anything yet." Taylor said to her audience before turning to Karin, "Karin, you want to give some demonstrations of us sparring together?"

Karin nods and gets up, "Sure thing."

"This should be good, right, Faith?" Dimitri turns and sees Faith eating cheesecake, "You just keep eating, little guy."

Dimitri then turns away and watches his girlfriend sparring to spar with Taylor.

Karin picks up kendo stick, "Ready whenever you are!"

Taylor shouts, "Here I come!"

Karin and Taylor have a brief kendo match. Both demonstrate excellent skills, but Karin shows she has more experienced with a weapon. Taylor does manage to parry some of Karin's blows.

Athena cheers, "Go, Karin!"

Jami then considers something, "Maybe I should show you my archery skills, too."

Madoka respond to Jami, "That will be cool since I did well in archery whenever I fight the bad guys."

Jami reply to Madoka, "Then, why don't I show you? I'm part of the archery club at my school. Even Rei who does archery is impressed with what I can do."

"I hope Tyra doesn't bother Kyoko too much." Helena worried.

Sayaka respond to Helena, "Same here, I just feel my choice offend her."

"I know, Sayaka, but I think if Tyra talks to her it'll be ok." Helena said to Sayaka.

Meanwhile, Karin knocks Taylor down, sweeping the Texan's feet with a kendo swing. Taylor hits the floor mat hard. Karin offers a hand that Taylor accepts generously.

"No one out of the Kuipers swings a meaner kendo strike than you, Karin." Dimitri positively commented.

"Thanks, babe." Said Karin.

Athena points out, "Did you see that, Nagisa? Karin, my mom, is really good at kendo!"

Megumi claps, "Wonderful show, ladies! Y'all getting much better at this! It's no surprise why I always lean on you to train my students when I'm out."

"Nothing to it, Megumi-sensei." Karin said to her before she turns to Athena and Dimitri, "Mommy can be pretty badass, huh?"

Athena cheers, "Yeah!"

xxxxx

Outside the shrine, Jami picks up a bow with arrows to show off her archery skills to Madoka.

"Watch this, Madoka." Jami shoots a perfect shot that hits a target on a tree.

Madoka smiles at seeing Jami's arrow shot, "Holy cow, nice shot!"

Jami takes a bow, "Thank you. Why don't you show me your archery? I know you're good."

"Okay!" Madoka cries out as she materializes her bow and quickly shoots a branch that makes it fall down/

Jami claps, "Wonderful! A perfect shot!"

"Thanks!" Madoka said.

xxxxx

At another area, the walking Kyoko begins to feel sulking due to her jealousy of Sayaka finding some older girl.

"_Damn it, what the hell does Ayase have that I don't?_" Kyoko thought.

Tyra spots Kyoko outside the dojo.

"Hey! What's up with you, red? You seemed upset back there."

Kyoko turns to Tyra and express her frustrations, "Yeah I was. I mean, Sayaka had this opportunity to ditch me after everything we go through for some bimbo. Ayase is human, while I'm a magical girl who is the same as Sayaka!"

Tyra scoffs and shakes her head, "What does it matter if this Ayase chick is human, magical girl or an alien? If Sayaka has fallen for her, then you should be happy for Sayaka. Don't you think? Besides, that bimbo somehow managed to attract her."

Tyra sits down with Kyoko.

She notices the big size difference between them. Tyra is tall for a woman and Kyoko is kinda a runt in comparison.

"I did manage to see Ayase at that Halloween party you guys threw. Gotta admit she's hot. Speaking as a gay woman myself, she's got a killer body with nicely shaped ass and boobs. As hot as she is, I'd never give Helena up for her." Tyra looks at the sulking Kyoko, "Are you also jealous she's got the 'perfect' body? Unlike you, she's got an ass and boobs."

Kyoko looks up to Tyra, "Yeah, that's the reason. I don't know if I'm letting Sayaka be satisfied."

Tyra then ask questions, "Have you even sat Sayaka down to talk to her? Besides, who's to say you won't get a killer hot body better than Ayase's in a few years? You're still a growing girl, right?"

After some thought, Kyoko answers, "I get it, we'll go back and I might do so."

"Good to know. Now, c'mon and let's get back. Aqua hair is waiting for you." Tyra gets up and walks back inside the dojo.

Kyoko nods as she follows Tyra.

xxxxx

Christina sips tea with Mami, "How are you liking Megumi-sensei's dojo?"

Mami answers to the Australian girl, "It's nice and peaceful as always."

"Those two have been out a while. Hope Tyra was able to get through to Kyoko." Helena wondered.

Sayaka said to Helena as she eventually saw Kyoko and Tyra, "I think she has."

Kyoko walks to Sayaka, "Hey, just good luck with her."

Sayaka smiles about it, "Thanks, I'm glad you can understand."

Homura looks at the sky, "Guess it's time we are wrapping up the get-together day."

Jami and Madoka return inside to hear Homura's announcement.

"Already? I feel like this party barely just started." Christina stated.

Helena comment, "Time does fly when we're having fun."

Athena feels saddened, "Oh, that means you're leaving, Nagisa?"

"It was fun while it lasted. Thanks for coming, girls." Karin said to the Puellas.

Dimitri said to Karin, "Your party idea helped bringing you closer with Madoka's group, Karin."

"Sure did." Karin said to him.

"I had a lovely time being with y'all! Please do come again!" Megumi cried out.

Nagisa said to Athena, "Yeah, but I'll make sure to get to know you more!"

Mami politely respond, "Thank you all for the invite."

Kyoko smirk, "Thanks for helping me out, Tyra!"

"I'm glad there's no issues." Sayaka said in relief.

Homura politely bows, "I thank you Kuiper senshi for this time."

Madoka waves her hand, "Your welcome, cherish to all!"

Athena and PinkPatamon wave their hands, "Bye bye Nagisa!"

"Let's drink tea again, Mami." Christina offered next time.

Jami cries out, "Your welcome and it's our treat!"

Tyra smirks to Kyoko, "Anytime, red. Remember everything I said."

"See, Sayaka? I told you there'd be no issues." Helena stated.

Taylor said to Homura, "No, thanks for coming! Next time, y'all gotta try my Texas chili!"

Karin waves to Madoka, "We'll cherish this day. You all be safe!"

The Puellas bid their farewell to the Kuiper team and leave the shrine.

"They're such good girls." Megumi peacefully smiled.

Dimitri think of something, "I have a good feeling team Kuiper and team Puella will be have more meet-ups in the near future."

"I think so, too." Faith has that similar feeling.

"I agree. This year we have to plan more hangouts leading up to the New Year." Karin wonders about that special event.

The Kuipers contemplate their next meet-up with the Puellas.

xxxxx

_**Paradais Dimension/Paradais Mansion**_

Many hours later, it last switches to another realm around the nightfall setting. This is the chaotic, Paradais dimension, where lies a huge luxurious mansion. It is where Sharon Rivers and Jeremiah Grand live as part of their operations and home.

Yuu Grand is seen opening the door to go inside. The platinum-blond haired adolescent has an estranged relationship with his parents to say the least. Although his father Jeremiah shows some respect, Sharon detests Yuu so much to the point she and her lover would rather rule the universe themselves instead of having a successor. Sometimes, Yuu is a peeping tom of seeing Sharon 'torturing' Jeremiah in bed.

The boy is walking and is about to reach the staircase…

As Yuu reaches near his room, he pauses to see his parents, Sharon and Jeremiah, in his way.

Jeremiah folds his arms, "Just where have you been?"

Yuu just smirks and walks by them.

Sharon scoffs, "You arrogant little prick, answer your father when he's addressing you."

Yuu turns around gives a mocking smile to his parents, "Oh, it's just another 'after school' meeting, that's all."

Yuu simply leaves their presence in going to his room. Jeremiah and Sharon watch their spawn closing the door on them.

"Such an arrogant boy. Just what could he be hiding from us?" Sharon questioned.

Jeremiah answers, "I may have an idea, but it's just conjecture."

Sharon frowns and hisses, "Whatever the case, he'll make a mistake and expose his plans to us. And when he does fail, we won't be there to help him up."

Jeremiah agrees, "Indeed, my love. As much as I have some respect for our son's fiendish methods, no successor will ever take universal rule from us."

"That's reserved for us. Let him fail, so we can show him how we run things!" Sharon smirked.

Hmm, just what are the Paradais duo are planning next? Find out soon.

xxxxx

_Credits_

_Voice Cast (in order)_

Sayaka Miki – Sarah Williams

Mami Tomoe – Carrie Keranen

Kyoko Sakura – Lauren Landa

Madoka Kaname – Christine Marie Cabanos

Megumi Shibara – Mari Devon

Karin Osaka – Laura Bailey

Christina Denton – Luci Christian

Athena Osaka Ishida – Carrie Savage

Helena Fernandez Souza – Tara Strong

Jami Waziri – Caitlin Glass

Nagisa Momoe – Xanthe Huynh

Tyra Vanderbilt – Stephanie Young

Taylor West – Colleen Clinkenbeard

Homura Akemi – Cristina Vee

PinkPatamon – Jessie Flower

Dimitri Ishida - Eric Vale

Faith the Patamon - Brina Palencia

Sailor Jupiter – Amanda C Miller

Sailor Mercury – Kate Higgins

Sailor Venus – Cherami Leigh

Sailor Uranus - ?

Sailor Neptune - ?

Sailor Saturn - ?

Sailor Moon – Stephanie Sheh

Sailor Mars – Cristina Vee

Sailor Pluto - Ai Maeda (JP)

Xian-Yuio and Ravan - ?

Kuiiza – Dee Bradley Baker

Vipris – Michael Sinterniklaas

Toad – Ben Diskin

Amazoness Swordswoman - ?

Igasu the Blood Moon - ?

Ribbons Almark – Michael Adamthwaite

Nobuyuki Sugou – Todd Haberkorn

Ragyo Kiryuin – Laura Post

Yuu Grand – Leah Clark

Kriemhild Gretchen - Christine Marie Cabanos

Lots-o-Huggin Bear - Ned Beatty

Seryu Ubiquitous - Kana Hanazawa (JP)

Shuichiro Keido – Charlie Campbell

Surtur - Isaac C. Singleton Jr.

Lolth - Michelle Pfeiffer

Nidhogg – Cree Summer

Kronos – Lloyd Sherr

Reginleif – Ashley Johnson

Geirskogul – Annie Wood

Rota – Lindsay Seidel

Geiravor – Nina Fehren

Loki – Troy Baker

Mist – Kari Wahlgren

Fafnir – Corey Burton

Seth - Carl Lumbly

Sharon Rivers - Ai Maeda (JP)

Jeremiah Grand - Michael Adamthwaite

xxxxx

_**Next Corner: 3.5 Party Corner/Villains' Welcoming Reunion**_

xxxxx

**A/N**: Well that is done with it. This is the only party gathering that is peaceful and not over the top. I will see that months later, another 3.5 corner will be about the villains (This idea is inspired thanks to Revival of F in DBZ), I will find this more hilarious.

Seeing Yuu forming his own Legion of Doom/Brotherhood of Evil alongside Karin's last dialogue foreshadows the fourth corner.


End file.
